A Birdbrain Wises Up
by Peachy-Author
Summary: You'll have to read to find out how! Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. Zippy's Confession

(A/N: This is a story for **kitkatkathy27121993**. It's also about Birdbrain, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Here goes nothin'...)

It was a rather fine day in the city of Petropolis. Everything was quiet, and none of the bad guys (that were still bad guys) were out causing mayhem, but that's 'cause they were trying to think of some new act of evil. This makes me wanna check on one of them. How about Birdbrain? Okay, we're going to go check on Birdbrain.

We get to Birdbrain's lair, and Birdbrain is once again bemoaning the fact that he can't fly.

"I told you, Boss. You just have to believe!" Zippy said.

"Zippy, you've told me to believe a million times already, and _that doesn't work_! Care to tell me why you always believe?" Birdbrain asked.

Zippy immediately shut up with nothing more to say. There was a good reason as to why she always believed he could fly. She didn't like seeing him unhappy, and that's because... she was in love with him. (A/N: At least I think she's in love with him.)

"You're not answering..." Birdbrain said.

"Uhh... well... you see..." Zippy didn't know how to tell him. He didn't seem too happy with her now, and telling him her feelings wouldn't help make the situation better.

Birdbrain sighed and said, "Should've seen that one coming. If she can't come up with a reason, then-"

"I believed because I don't like seeing you unhappy. And I don't like seeing you unhappy because I'm in love with you!" Zippy suddenly blurted out.

Needless to say, Birdbrain was caught off-guard at that. He had no idea that Zippy felt that way about him.

As for Zippy, she flew outside as fast as she could. She feared that as soon as his brain registered those words, he would be mad. That was the last thing she needed, because she never meant to make him mad.

While Zippy was on the verge of a heart attack, Birdbrain was thinking about what Zippy had said. It really did explain a lot. Sure, her constant cheerfulness was annoying, but she was the only one of his henchmen that actually said more than just one word, and she always thought good of him. Plus, when he was talking about going to the Blooby-verse, Zippy was the one to ask if she, Owl, Bat, Ewe, and Duck could come along. And she even told him what being endangered meant back at Booby-Con, when he feared he was the only blue-bottomed booby.

Birdbrain thought about the whole thing for several minutes. Maybe Zippy wasn't so bad after all. Perhaps he could give her a chance.

"Zippy!" Birdbrain called.

By now, Zippy was back inside, and when Birdbrain called for her, she was afraid that he was mad at her. Still, she couldn't hide from him forever, not when she was still in love with him. She reluctantly flew into the room where Birdbrain was.

"Yes, Boss?" Zippy asked in a small voice, obviously scared.

"About what you said earlier..." Birdbrain began.

"I panicked! I didn't _want_ to tell you so soon, _especially_ when you were frustrated with me, but I didn't know what else to say!" Zippy burst out.

"Relax. I'll give you a chance." Birdbrain said.

"You will?! Oh, thank you, Boss!" Zippy said, very relieved. Then she flew away, singing "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah".

"I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to that, but I can try." Birdbrain decided.

And so ends the first chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	2. Crazy Wedding

(A/N: Here's the next chapter. Let's see what'll happen!)

It was a fair day in the city of Petropolis, except for the fact that the bad guys were causing trouble, but the T.U.F.F. agents were beating them. Anyhow, we're supposed to be checking on Birdbrain and Zippy right now, so let's go see 'em!

Well, it's been months since our last visit, and needless to say, Birdbrain and Zippy were really surprised to see me.

"Oh, Peachy-Author! You're just the person we wanted to see!" Zippy said in an extremely happy voice.

"Really? What's going on?" I asked.

"Zippy and I are going to be married." Birdbrain said.

"And we were hoping you'd be the minister. That is, if you don't mind." Zippy said.

"I don't mind! And congratulations! I was hoping you crazy lovebirds would get together before Birdbrain got too old." I said.

"Hey!" Birdbrain shouted.

"I'm just kidding." I said.

Several weeks later, the wedding day arrived. It wasn't a very big affair, and the guests consisted of Owl, Bat, Ewe, Duck, and the reformed villains with their families.

Birdbrain and Zippy were at the altar, waiting for me to begin.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join Birdbrain and Zippy in (somewhat) holy matrimony." I said.

"Who?" Owl asked.

"Me! And Zippy!" Birdbrain shouted.

"Where?" asked Bat, looking off in some direction.

"Here! At the chapel!" Birdbrain shouted.

"Oooooookaaaaaaay..." I said. Then I turned to Zippy and asked her, "Zippy, do you take Birdbrain to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Who?" Owl asked.

"ME!" Birdbrain shouted.

"Oh boy..." I facepalmed, trying hard to hide a bad case of the giggles.

"I do!" Zippy said, knowing that I was in no shape to finish the question.

A few minutes later, I calmed down, and just as I asked Birdbrain the question, Owl asked, "Who?"

"Here we go again..." Birdbrain grumbled.

Once again, I was trying not to laugh, but that wasn't an easy chore.

"Just tell her that you do." Zippy whispered to Birdbrain.

"Fine. I do." Birdbrain said.

After calming down again, I said, "If anyone here objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"Quack." said Duck.

"Oh, no you don't!" Birdbrain said.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." I said, knowing that Duck didn't have a reason why Birdbrain and Zippy shouldn't be married.

At that, Ewe said, "Baa."

"She was talking about me and Zippy!" Birdbrain shouted.

"And they'll live happily ever after!" I said, right before I burst out laughing, 'cause this had to be the funniest wedding I'd ever been to.

At the reception, I asked Zippy where they were spending their honeymoon.

"We're spending it at Disney World. Maybe Birdbrain will feel better about his inability to fly if we ride the flying rides there." Zippy said.

"Yeah, he'll probably shut up about being flightless." I said.

"What?" Birdbrain asked.

"Nothing." I said. Birdbrain shrugged it off and decided to mingle with the guests.

Later that night, the reception ended, and the happy couple left for their honeymoon.

But don't think the story is over yet! Oh no! We've still got one more chapter left, so stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	3. Visit From The Stork

(A/N: Now it's time for the final chapter. What's gonna happen? Let's find out!)

When Birdbrain and Zippy got back from their honeymoon, I decided to pay them a visit.

"So, how did it go?" I asked the happy couple.

"Birdbrain reformed." Zippy said.

"What did you say?" I asked, wondering if I heard her correctly.

"I said, 'Birdbrain reformed'." Zippy said.

"When? How? Tell me!" I said, surprised.

"Those flying rides at Disney World made me feel like I really was flying. I forgot about my inability to fly." Birdbrain said.

"Wow!" I said, making a mental note to let T.U.F.F. know about Birdbrain reforming ASAP.

We didn't talk for long, for I knew that they just got home and probably wanted to relax.

Several months later, I visited Birdbrain and Zippy again. During our conversation, I couldn't help noticing that something seemed to be missing (not Owl, Bat, Ewe, and Duck), but I didn't know what.

"I wonder how Birdbrain and I are ever gonna have kids." Zippy told me at one point. That's when I realized what was missing: kids!

"Well, maybe I can fix that." I said.

"How?" Birdbrain asked.

"Just wait and see. I'll be back shortly." I said, right before I disappeared.

Turns out I went to see Mr. Stork.

"What's up?" he asked. I explained the situation, and we got right to work. Several minutes later, everything was ready, and we made our way to Birdbrain's lair.

When we got to Birdbrain's lair, I knocked on the door, and Birdbrain answered it, Zippy by his side.

"Nice to see you again." Birdbrain said.

"I brought somebody with me." I said.

"Who?" Zippy asked.

I moved aside, and they saw Mr. Stork. Mr. Stork gave Birdbrain a bundle before flying away.

"Is this what I think it is?" Birdbrain asked.

"The best way to find out is to open it." I replied.

"She's right." Zippy said.

So they set the bundle down and opened it. Well, there was a baby bird (with Zippy's colors), and a baby hummingbird (with Birdbrain's colors) in that bundle.

"I see what you did. You asked Mr. Stork to give us some kids." Zippy said.

"That's right." I smiled.

Birdbrain and Zippy found out that the bird was a girl, and the hummingbird was a boy.

"Now what should we name them?" Birdbrain and Zippy asked each other.

"Who?" Owl asked. He was passing by and happened to hear them.

"OUT!" Birdbrain yelled. Owl left.

"I thought of a name that could work for either one." Zippy said.

"Let's hear it." I said.

"'Robin'." Zippy said.

"Yeah, it would work for either one. But which of them gets the name?" I asked.

"How about our daughter?" Birdbrain asked.

"Okay. Her name is 'Robyn'." Zippy said. (A/N: For those of you who don't know, 'Robin' is only spelled with a 'y' if it's a girl's name.)

"Now what about our son?" Birdbrain asked. After a moment, he said, "How does 'Jay' sound?" (A/N: Special thanks to **MWolfL** for suggesting the name.)

"Is that what you wanna name him?" Zippy asked.

"If it's okay with you?" Birdbrain asked.

"Of course it is!" said Zippy.

"Robyn and Jay. Good names! I like 'em!" I said.

"So do we." said Birdbrain and Zippy, admiring their children. That's when I remembered that they weren't expecting Mr. Stork to bring them kids.

"Hang on a sec! We don't have a nursery ready!" Birdbrain gasped.

"I can fix that. Where's your room?" I asked. Birdbrain and Zippy led the way, and when we were standing right outside their room, I snapped my fingers, and a door appeared next to their bedroom door.

When Birdbrain opened the door, he and Zippy discovered that the door led to a nursery. After putting the kids to bed, the lovebirds thanked me for everything, and then I disappeared.

The End

Wow! Bet you weren't expecting that! Don't worry, Robyn and Jay will most likely appear in some future stories. Please review, but NO flaming!


End file.
